The venoms of certain snakes, arthropods and marine animals of common interest to investigators in the United States and Yugoslavia will be studied for their chemical composition, pharmacological activities, certain relationships between the venom gland structure and the venom, immunological phenomena, and for the treatment of venomous animal injuries. Chemical studies will involve isolation and characterization of the venoms, using gel filtration, ion exchange chromatography, qualitative and quantitative gel electrophoresis, ultrafiltration, ultracentrifugation, amino acid analyses and sequencing, and specific procedures to determine certain enzyme contents. Physiopharmacological determinations of the venom fractions will be made, using techniques such as the Bulbring, DEAM, crayfish limb-nerve and frog sartorius preparations for nerve-muscle effects; the Fairchild, et al., chronically implanted electrode preparation for central nervous system effects; a shock model and intact animal cardiovascular preparations, the Langendorff, rabbit ear artery-nerve preparation and isolated arterial segments for cardiovascular effects; and preparations to determine necrotizing, hematological and metabolic changes.